Numerous types of head support devices have been devised in the past which are adapted to be adjustably wrapped around a user's head and are provided with a retention band or strap that can be releasably secured to the upright portion of a seat, such as, for example, a headrest in order to restrain the user's head from bending forwardly or sideways when the user is napping or sleeping. Devices of the type described are especially useful for automobile or airline passengers in order to relieve stress or strain on the neck muscles if the head is permitted to incline forwardly or sideways over extended periods of time and which can often result in extremely sore or strained muscles, commonly referred to as a “stiff neck.”
Notwithstanding the number of head supports which have been developed in the past and the closeness of the prior art, there is a continuing need for a headband which affords maximum adjustability for different head sizes as well as for different types of upper back and headrests, particularly as encountered in different makes of automobile and airline seats. Moreover, there is a continuing need for a head support which is soft, comfortable, compact, can be easily stored and is adaptable for use alone or in combination with other headwear; and wherein the device allows the user to add extra padding, instant heat/cold compresses for comfort or for headaches, or essential oils which aid sleep and which may be contained in small packets that can be slipped into the head support along the forehead region of the user.